Screwy babysitter
One day Screwy squirrel was in his tree house picking his nose when his stomach gurgled, "Ungh! Uh no!" he whined as he messed his diaper with a sloppy mess, splat! He sighed and changed his diaper when the door bell rang. "Now what?" He groaned, he taped up his nappy and answered the door. Standing on the porch was a baby boy with blue hair in a top knot and emerald green eyes. He cooed whilst staring at Screwy's big shiny wet nose. "What do you want?" Screwy asked rudely, the baby just gurgled, Screwy sighed and took him indoors. He sat the baby down in his play pen. Screwy then sniffed him with his shiny wet nose. Sora blushed and tried to get away but Screwy grinned and picked him up, the Orange squirrel sniffed his nappy with his shiny wet nose until he wet himself. Sora winced and sweated, he was not very comfortable with this squirrel sniffing him intrusively. He grabbed and squeezed Screwy's nose, it squeaked like a toy, he giggled and squeezed it again. "Ow! My nose!" Whined Screwy as he rubbed his sore nose, Sora giggled. Screwy smirked and sniffed him again, Sora responded by planting his hands up his nose! Splat! They sunk into his boogers... Sora gurgled in disgust and tried to pull his hands back out but they were stuck in a green rubbery goo. He squealed and struggled as he tugged at the gooey boogers. "Yeeeuck!" Screwy whined, he pulled Sora free. "Dun do that!" He frowned as Sora dripped slime everywhere. He sighed and took the baby to wash his hands. Some time later while playing with Sora, Screwy picked up the boy and sniffed his nappy, it stank and needed changing. "Peeyeeew! You need a diaper change!" Screwy whined. He laid Sora on the changing mat and tore off his nappy. Sora watched as the squirrel screwed up and threw away his dirty nappy, then he wiped his butt and front, then he powdered him, and finally he taped up his nappy. Screwy sniffed his nappy until he squeezed his nose, he giggled at the squeaky noise and honked it again. Screwy grinned and held Sora down while he sniffed his nappy. Sora blushed as he wet himself. Screwy then shrunk Sora, he sniffed him but Sora shoved his hands up his nose! Splat! They sunk into his boogers... Sora gurgled in disgust and tried to pull his hands back out but he was stuck! Nnnnnnnnngh! Nnnnnnngh! Were the rubbery sound effects as he tugged and pulled at the stretchy boogers. "Yeeeuck! Leggo!" Screwy whined as he pulled Sora out. "Ungh dun do dat!" He frowned, Sora giggled. "Fine! Get slimed by the snot teddy then." Screwy sighed. He dangled Sora by his nappy in front of his big wet shiny nose, he sniffed Sora and the tiny boy shoved his hands in his snotty nostrils and with a splat! He was stuck again. Sora struggled and squirmed tugging at the rubbery boogers. They made rubbery sound effects as he struggled, nnnnnnnnnngh! Nnnnnnnngh! Eventually he tore free of the goo but suddenly two gooey booger tenticles whipped out and grabbed his feet with two wet splats. Sora groaned in disgust and struggled frantically, he tugged and pulled as the boogers made rubbery gooey sounds. Two more boogers grabbed his hands causing him to struggle even more, finally a big slimey glob splattered onto his nappy. "Eeeeeeugh! Yeeeuck!" He groaned as it engulfed his nappy. Sora struggled frantically as the boogers tried to pull him up Screwy's nose. "Nnnnnnngh! Ungh! Nnnnnnngh!" He grunted as he struggled eventually he was pulled up Screwy's nose! He yelled as he slid down a slimey tunnel and fell into a slimey lake with a splat! Suddenly something slimey oozed out of the lake, it was a snotty Screwy squirrel, he was made of green slime and had a shiny wet green nose. Sora splashed about in the thick goop but the slime monster squirrel just giggled and suddenly Sora started sinking! "Ungh! Hellllllp! I'm sinking!" Cried Sora as he started sinking, the slimey squirrel laughed evilly. Sora cried as he sank up to his shoulders, "Unnnnngh! I can't move my arms!' He whined as he sunk deeper into the quagmire. "Hold on! I'll save you! Nnnnnnnnngh unnnnngh!" Said Baby Taichi, the brown haired boy with a ridiculous hairdo struggled and tore himself free of the slime gluing him to a stalactite, he was then dangling by his feet, still stuck in some goo. "Hurry!" Sora yelled. Tai used the slime he was stuck in like a bungee to bounce towards another stalactite. "Nnnnnnnnngh! Almost.... Gotcha! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnghh! Nnnnnnnnngh!" Snap! "Yes! Whoooooa! Oof!" He grabbed the stalactite and grunted as he tried to tear himself free of the rubbery goo, eventually the gooey strands snapped and he fell to the floor. "Helllp!" Sora cried as he sunk below the surface. Tai gasped and climbed onto another stalactite that was hanging over the lake of sinking slime. He grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him out, they both landed on a solid floor safe from the slime. "Grrr! You no escape from sinky slime!" Yelled the slime monster squirrel, he threw them back into the slime lake. "Ungh! No! Sinking slime!" Tai cried as he and Sora started sinking, the squirrel laughed and watched them slowly sink into the slime.